


Most Beautiful Woman

by methamphetamine



Series: Mojave? Mo Problems. [7]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methamphetamine/pseuds/methamphetamine
Summary: Corporal Betsy, sharpshooter, sarcastic asshole and wife to the most beautiful woman in the world.





	Most Beautiful Woman

Corporal Betsy, sharpshooter, sarcastic asshole and wife to the most beautiful woman in the world.

The most beautiful woman in the world happened to be called Six. With her vibrantly dyed magenta hair and her brown eyes. Sure she was dumber than a brick but she made up for it with her charm and her personality.

See, Six was kind. If you asked Betsy, she was almost too kind. Like that one time she punched the dude in the face for knocking out her tooth instead of straight up killing the fucker. If it had been Betsy's choice, she woulda slit the cunts throat.

But Six was too good, too calm, too collected. Nevertheless, Betsy loved her.

Because Six, Six was the most beautiful woman in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> So i know I haven't posted in ages but here ya go.


End file.
